Message to all Grojbandians
by coreyxxlaney
Summary: SAVE GROJBAND steps
1. Chapter 1

**Ok that's it. i had it up to here with these people. Cartoon Network thinks they can cancel any show they want. Well we are going to go step by step to get Grojband back.**

 **we have to go small... First message Cartoon Network that if they don't put Grojband back on we won't watch their show anymore.(they probably don't know we don't watch their channel anymore) If you still watch their channel and you have read my stories... You're not a true Grojbandian.**

 **up, a little bigger. We will stop watching their show. If you already have stopped, I praise you.**

 **3\. Next I like this part... if you have Facebook, follow Cartoon Network... A week later unfollow them so they will know how it feels like to be ignored and get cancelled.**

 **So everyone if you read this you can add on and PM me o.k. So have fun with striking.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everyone I want all of you to friend me on Facebook. It is Marianne Joubert. Then someone make a group to get grojband back. They already said it got cancelled but they can make a whole new show but when they are fifteen not thirteen. That was what I sent to them on Facebook. That is what you need to do. I don't care if it is a different show. Just same characters. GROJBAND IS LIFE. Well that is what I think. I don't know bout you. So lets get to it!**

 **Friend me on facebook ... Marianne Joubert**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do you know what is just amazing? The part where everyone comes together and write Fanfiction or read it and review. But what is more than that is the part where everyone doesn't give up on Grojband. Grojband has been a light in our life hasn't it? We can't just let that go to waste. We have to do everything we can. I know the petition just got over a few months ago. But doesn't mean we still can't fight for what is right. That is why we need to get Grojband back. I don't care about people that said we can't. We still need to do it, we can still do it. Don't give up. We just have to. For some people it changed their lives. If they didn't have it they would have nothing to look forward to. So don't ever give up. I believe in everyone...**

 **Ps I know that sounds Corney ha just made a reference. But seriously DON'T GIVE UP!I mean it!**

 **➖ coreyxxlaney**


	4. Sorry peeps

Hey... I know I haven't been on in soooooooooooooooooo long. But honestly, for starters, I am too busy being in 10th grade. (Bruh, too much for me) and I usually get on Wattpad nowadays. But I can get on here more often cause I got the app now. (Usually too lazy to type the URL) and since of that imma be on here almost just the same as Wattpad. But my chapters are gonna be longer than they used too. Hopefully I can get my fanfics from Wattpad onto here. But my Wattpad User name is the same as this one. Thanks. Again, I'm very sorry. Thank you and try to have a wonderful day!


	5. SORRY AGAIN D: You mad at me?

**Heya peeps. It's been sooooooooo*10 Years later*oooooooo long since I've been on here. like, about a year and a half. I've been on Wattpad reading and all that. I'm very sorry. But, if ya have a wattpad, feel free to follow me mj13660... my user is Grojbrony... like my Youtube channel name XD. But actually, I've been trying to write a story on paper to get it to the finish. So far, I've been coming up with so many writer's block and it's also hard if you're busy with all this god damn homework. I'm in 11th grade btw. OMG I just realized that I've had this account since 8th grade. That was so long ago. Also, I'm considering changing the name on here to Grojbrony. But, my birthday is tomorrow and I'm turning 16. :D I can't wait till I get a job so I can pay for phone cards every month. I don't have ANY internet only at school. But I'm also gonna go over all my stories on here, make more details, make them even longer(thats what she said XD) But I also can't wait until I graduate because I can go to Texas!**

 **Spongebob: Guess what I am?**

 **Patrick: Uh...Dumb?**

 **Sponebob: What's the difference?**

 **XD or whatever that quote is. I'm probably also gonna make some FOB, MCR, P!ATD, etc. stories, who knows, I know way more anime than I did, and I'm still into mlp. Also, the whole reason why I'm gonna try to move to Texas is for my bf. Well, either to Texas or I'll just march along to college. Do you ever have those thoughts where you wanna do one thing but you also wanna do another thing or but if you don't do either or the person on that side of your head will get mad at you(if you don't get what I'm talking about then sorry.) I feel like that. So, if there are any fanfic ideas for the other fanfics and etc, please let me know... SEE YA ON THE FLIP SIDE!**


End file.
